Cash Wrestlar
Ken Davidson is an American professional wrestler currently performing for the Friday Night Brawl brand of the GWF. Davidson has had considerable success in the GWF. He currently holds the GWF Money In The Bank briefase. Davidson is also undefeated on GWF pay-per-views, with a record of 3-0. He is considered by many as a GWF Legend, though he himself has stated on many occasions that he believes his career is only just beginning. GWF Friday Night Brawl Beginning Ken Davidson got his start in e-Wrestling on April 15, 2006, when the GWF was created. Then-owner of the GWF, SheltonSplash, made a bold move by handing the young up-and-comer and a partner, S1mon is ur hookup, the GWF Tag Team Championships before the first GWF Friday Night Brawl aired. Ken Davidson entered the GWF as a Face. On April 21, 2006, S1mon was found injured in his locker room right before a Tag Team match to defend the GWF Tag Team Championships. He was replaced by one of Davidson's biggest fans and supporters, shadowprince41. They succesfully retained the Tag Team Championships against SheltonSplash and Awesome Kennedy. This was Davidson's first match. The next week, Davidson and shadowprince41 defended the titles against Thine_Eyes and rsmith3813. Over the past few weeks, tension between Davidson and another GWF Superstar, Manick123, had been building up. On the third edition of GWF Friday Night Brawl, Davidson defeated Manick123 in a Steel Cage in the main event. On the fourth edition of FNB, Davidson faced another star who he had been building tension with since the beginning of the GWF, Harry Jackson, in a 3 Stages of Hell match, the main event of that edition. Much to Davidson's surprise, the man he defeated one week earler, Manick123, was the Special Referee for the match. Davidson pinned Jackson in the first match, leading him to believe that Manick123 would be a fair referee. Jackson pinned Davidson in the second match, after a Thrill of the Kill on thumbtacks. However, in the final match, Jackson got Davidson locked in an Indian Deathlock. Manick123 rung the bell, even though Davidson was just about to reach the ropes and did not tap, giving Harry Jackson the victory. As Davidson went after Manick, Harry Jackson then admitted that it was him who took out the initial partner, just to get in Ken Davidson's head. Soon after, shadowprince41 mysteriously disappeared, never to be seen again. Out of respect for the other tag teams in the GWF, Davidson requested that the GWF Tag Team Championships be stripped from him and shadowprince41. Davidson also revealed that he had never wanted to be a tag team wrestler, and that singles wrestling was his dream/ It was then that Ken Davidson entered Singles competition. Singles competition Davidson was entered into a tournament for the GWF World Heavyweight Championship. He won the first round, defeating captaincool88, as did his current enemy, Manick. The general feeling was that both Davidson and Manick were going to main event GWF Rise & Fall. However, Manick lost in the second round due to thinking Davidson would interfere, getting distracted. Manick then caused Davidson to lose his second round match, to JBW, believing that it was Davidson's fault that Manick lost. SheltonSplash, the owner of the GWF at the time, believed both men were screwed out of main eventing Rise & Fall. He thus scheduled them to face off in a a ladder match at Rise & Fall, with the winner earning a shot at either the GWF Championship, or GWF World Heavyweight Championship, for whenever they wanted over the next six months. On the next FNB, Ken Davidson was scheduled to appear on a talk show ran by Awesome Kenendy at the end of the show. It was a setup, however, as Manick123 ran out and brutally attacked Davidson, closing the show. Davidson got his revenge though, as he and Soldier Dark defeated Manick123 and then-GWF Cruiserweight Champion, WWE_Toast_Hogan (now "Metal" Michael Toaster), with Davidson pinning Hogan. At Rise & Fall, Ken Davidson defeated Manick123 to win the GWF Money In The Bank briefcase. On the FNB after Rise & Fall, Ken Davidson was scheduled to face an opponent of then-GWF World Heavyweight Champion JesseKlijnsma's choice. To much surprise, his opponent was then-owner of the GWF, SheltonSplash. The match ended in a Draw. Monday Night Massacre The day after Rise & Fall, a brand split was announced. James Murphy, General Manager of the new brand GWF Monday Night Massacre, drafted superstars to MNM, while SheltonSplash decided which superstars stayed on FNB, on behalf of FNB General Manager Funky_JJ, who could not make it to the drafting event. Ken Davidson was one of the first wrestlers drafted to MNM. Davidson, outraged at being on the show, turned Heel, stating that Friday Night Brawl was the A-Show, the Main Stage, and insulting then-GWF World Heavyweight Champion JesseKlijnsma and SheltonSplash. As a result, a tag team match match between Davidson and Shelton was booked for next week's MNM, in which they could choose any partner they wished. In his debut match on the brand, Davidson brutalized his opponent, Viper619, and the referee of the match, getting himself disqualified. During the match, he told the fans that they don't even deserve to see him wrestle, and that this type of brutality would stop if he was returned to FNB. Ken Davidson defeated Viper619 in quick fashion at a GWF House Show later in the week. Also, at this House Show, Dragonside, another MNM Superstar, lost a match against James Murphy. Ken Davidson mocked Dragonside for losing, and a rivalry between the new-comer and Davidson started to brew, with Dragonside trying to get Davidson to defend his MITB against him to see who's truly the better wrestler. MNM was cancelled on June 26, 2006, due to negative feelings toward the roster split, and Ken Davidson jumped back over to FNB. Friday Night Brawl Downward spiral During Davidson's time on MNM, then-GWF Champion Harry Jackson, a FNB superstar, had given Davidson the advice that "the MITB is the key to Friday Night Brawl", showing that the GWF MITB briefcase could be used to challenge for any title on any brand. However, the advice didn't come free, as Jackson expected Davidson to join the Deadly Alliance - a heel stable in the GWF, and the top heel stable in the GWF at the time - as payback, if he decided to use that method. Ken Davidson returned to FNB to a standing ovation, and as he promptly rejected Harry Jackson's offer, stating he had not forgotten their past problems, the fans only got behind him more, successfully turning him Face. Davidson seemed ready to cash in his MITB to challenge Harry Jackson for the GWF Championship, but SheltonSplash, the owner of the GWF at the time, and then-GWF Intercontinental Champion, had not yet forgiven Davidson for his actions on MNM. The match that was scheduled for the cancelled MNM happened on FNB, as Ken Davidson and his partner of choice, Tadg30, suffered a loss at the hands of SheltonSplash and his partner of choice, Manick123. Over the next two weeks, Davidson and Shelton would face off in matches of their choice. The first week, Davidson chose a First Blood match, which ended in a controversial Draw. The next week, Shelton chose a Submission match. Davidson had the upper-hand near the end of the match, with a Sharpshooter locked in on Shelton. However, as Shelton was about to reach the ropes, the bell rung. As it had turned out, the 30 minute time-limit for the match had expired, and the match ended in another Draw, as Davidson and Shelton looked to the crowd in disbelief. On July 21, 2006, Davidson won his first televised match since Rise & Fall, teaming up with SheltonSplash in a Tag Team match against jeff_hardyboyz and then-GWF European Champion, Da Funky 1, with Shelton pinning jeff. During the match, Davidson desperately tried to be the one to score the win, attemtping to tag himself in without Shelton's agreement, trying high risk manuevers and submissions, and attempting to counter as many moves as he could, all while never tagging out. Davidson eventually realized he had been worn down from being in the ring for so long against jeff and Funky, and had to tag in Shelton for the win. Possibly due to this behavior, Davidson was excluded from the special July 23, 2006, GWF show in Germany. On July 30, 2006, Davidson defeated SheltonSplash at GWF New Beginning in a non-title match. Establishing himself Davidson began to solidify his place in the GWF over the next few weeks. In a GWF King of the Ring tournament, Davidson was one of the few men to gain 6 points, defeating Naked Viscera by submission, and pinning Bread "The Wheatman" Tart. The tournament was cancelled before it's third week. On the August 18, 2006, editon of FNB, Davidson became the first man to defeat "The Main Event" Bryan Daniels in a singles match. Davidson defeated him by count-out, after Daniels gave up on the match once Davidson clotheslined him over the top rope. SheltonSplash was the Special Referee for this match. Davidson continued his winning streak, squashing libertines24 on the August 25, 2006, edition of FNB, making Davidson undefeated during the whole month of August. However, Davidson was mysteriously left off of FNB's card on the September 1, 2006 edition. On September 2, 2006, Davidson would lose his first ever GWF Saturday Night Sacrifice match, a 10-Man Battle Royal for #1 Contendership for the GWF United States Championship, after being eliminated second by Naked Viscera. The Battle Royal was won by Nick Nitro. On the September 8, 2006, edition of FNB, Ken Davidson lost another match. GWF Co-owner Dave Shadow admitted he had booked Davidson this way to try to get him to cash in his GWF Money In The Bank briefcase. On September 17, 2006, Davidson defeated Dave Shadow at GWF Triple Threat. Going after the Deadly Alliance Ken Davidson's first negative encounter with the Deadly Alliance came on the September 1, 2006 edition of FNB. Brent Duncan, a member of the Deadly Alliance, approached and asked Davidson if he wanted to know about TehForumMan's, a GWF Superstar, secret. Davidson explained that he did, but then Duncan said that for the secret to be known, Duncan would have to defeat TehForumMan at GWF Triple Threat. Davidson looked on, angered about his time being wasted. The next week on the Septemember 8, 2006, edition of FNB, Davidson and Duncan had a singles match. Duncan defeated Davidson after a slamming his head on the steel ring post and delivering a Low Blow to him. After Triple Threat, Bryan Daniels, leader of the Deadly Alliance, mocked Davidson. Davidson then prepared to go challenge for the GWF Undisputed World Championship, which was being held by Daniels. He planned to challenge him at the next October 29, 2006, GWF pay-per-view, GWF Locked 'N' Loaded, however, then-owner of the GWF, Danny Mainer, forced Davidson to defend his Money In The Bank briefcase against SheltonSplash, another member of the Deadly Alliance, before cashing it in. It should be noted that Danny Mainer afterwards helped the Deadly Alliance in their quest to take over the GWF. On September 30, 2006, Davidson joined an unofficial alliance with James Murphy, Dave Shadow, and Kevin McAuliffe to take down the Deadly Alliance. On October 6, 2006, Ken Davidson defeated SheltonSplash to retain the Money In The Bank briefcase, after interference from James Murphy and a returning Joe8. On October 22, 2006, Ken Davidson became the final member of Team GWF standing in the 10-man elimination Tag Team match at Locked 'N' Loaded. New Era Wrestling Ken Davidson had an extremely brief stint in New Era Wrestling, where he wrestled a match for their first pay-per-view, NEW Murderous Intent, on June 18, 2006. There he defeated Tadg30 and SheltonSplash in a special GWF Wrestlers match. Wrestling information *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Gravity Effect'' (Jumping implant DDT) :*''Diamond Hold'' (Full Nelson/Rear body scissors combo) :*''The Plunge'' (Rolling fireman's carry) :*''Strike From Above'' (Springboard bulldog) :*''Droppin' The Bomb'' (Senton bomb) :*''Neckbuster'' (Inverted overdrive) :*''Backbuster'' (Spinebuster) Championships and accomplishments *'GWF' :*3-time GWF Hardcore Champion :*2-time GWF Tag Team Champion :*First ever holder of the GWF Money In The Bank briefcase :*Ranked #1 on the August 28, 2006, edition of the GWF Power 25 :*First man to defeat Bryan Daniels one-on-one Ken Davidson has never lost a match on a GWF pay-per-view. The matches he has had during the streak are: *1. Def. Manick123 (GWF Rise & Fall, ladder match, for the GWF Money In The Bank briefcase) *2. Def. SheltonSplash (GWF New Beginning, singles match) *3. Def. Dave Shadow (GWF Triple Threat, singles match) *4. Double Disqualification: W/ James Murphy, Dave Shadow, Kevin McAuliffe, & Da Funky 1 vs. Bryan Daniels, Brent Duncan, SheltonSplash, Angleslam, & Nick Nitro (GWF Locked 'N' Loaded, Team GWF vs. Team Deadly Alliance: 10-man elimination Tag Team match) - It can be noted that Ken Davidson and Bryan Daniels were the final participants in the match. Trivia Ken Davidson's current entrance music is "One of a Kind" by Breaking Point. He is self-trained, with a total record of 15 wins, 6 losses, and 3 draws in the GWF. Davidson's three GWF Hardcore Championship reigns were all gained during the 24/7 period of said title, with him pinning Naked Viscera for his 1st one, JBW for his 2nd one, and Alex Storm for his 3rd one. Ken Davidson's GWF Money In The Bank contract expires on July 11, 2006. Controversy During July 2006, Danny Mainer approached SheltonSpalsh and Ken Davidson about being a Special Referee for one of their matches. Davidson responded with the following comment: *"Shouldn't you be running your little backwater fed in Vegas somewhere?" ...referring to the E-Federation run by Mainer at the time, Las Vegas Pro Wrestling(which is now a developmental territory for the GWF, named Extremely Violent Entertainment, or E.V.E.). This remark nearly sparked a fed war between the GWF and LVPW, which Mainer had secretly been waiting to start as soon as a a negative comment about LVPV was made by any GWF superstar. However, things were kept under control, and no war rose up. In August 2006, Davidson had also recieved minor heat for refusing to work a program with Joe8, due to non-kayfabe problems between the two. Joe8 retired from the GWF before this turned into anything major, and Davidson went to defeat jobbers over the weeks afterwards. External link *GWF Profile Davidson, Ken Davidson, Ken